The Elder Scrolls VI: Equestria
by moaningmitch
Summary: Jabdon has awoken in a strange land which appears the same but also different to his own land known as Tamriel. realizing he is now a pony he travels this strange land to find the reasons why he has been sent here. this is... The Elder Scrolls VI: Equestria
1. Chapter 1 - the start of a legend

The Elder Scrolls VI: Equestria

(Authors note - this story is based upon the quests of Jabdon king of the province of Black Marsh. So the main protagonist is Jabdon and this story is set in the third person)

Jabdon is the king of Black Marsh and has saved the people of the nine provinces numerous times….. But Jabdon is going to face perhaps his toughest quest of his 750 year lifespan. Jabdon was in the midst of battle fighting bandits when a necromancer cast a spell on Jabdon immobilizing his body bar the head as a prisoner of war was dragged onto a stage it was a woman, she was dressed in rags with brown hair and eyes, Jabdon knew who it was but could only watch in horror as his wife's head was removed from her lifeless body. Jabdon could feel himself getting weaker and passed out before he could break free of the spell cast upon him.


	2. Chapter 2 - rude awakening

Chapter two: rude awakening

Jabdon awoke in a field form the sound of a voice. The first thing he said was "Maria is that you". The voice responded back in a calm manner of voice and replied "I am afraid I do not any pony of that name. That one response caused Jabdon to fully open his eyes, before him was a purple pony with a worried look on her face. Jabdon responded "what in the nine divines are you". The weird purple pony gave him a confused look before saying "I am Twilight Sparkle, what is your name". Jabdon tried to stand up but was when he realised instead of fingers he had hooves. First he panicked but then he stopped as the worried look on his face quickly faded away revealing a very pissed off Jabdon. At first he quietly murmured "what have you done to me before screaming off the top of his lungs "What in the nine divines have you done to me!". At which she responded "I just found you lying on the ground I came to see if you needed help".

Jabdon believed the pony and tried his best to stand on all fours, after a couple of tries he got the hang of it before looking over and seeing his armour which he had carved out of the bones of the destroyer of worlds himself (Alduin) was lying there on the ground, he realised that the armour had changed and looked more like it would fit a pony rather than his former homosapien self. He looked at twilight and said "I am sorry twilight sparkle in all that commotion about the hooves and all I had forgotten to tell you my name well", he coughed "I am king Jabdon Marsh VII of the province of Black Marsh but just call me Jabdon or the Dragonborn, whatever floats your boats. Twilight replied "where are you from I have never heard of a place in Equestria called that". Jabdon stared at her, shook his head then said, "I am King Jabdon Marsh VII of the province of BLACK MARSH in the land of Tamriel but just call Jabdon or the Dragonborn, got that" She nodded her head "good". He started walking off just then it struck to his head where were his weapons also carved out of the bowls of Alduin he looked at where he had awoken to notice his weapons appearances had changed drastically. His sword Charlotte instead of having a handheld hilt had some type of cup which he could put his hoof into perfectly, his dagger B.M also had went through this transformation however his dwarven crossbow was pretty much the same bar it being a bit smaller. When he started to walk off, heading towards the everfree forest. Twilight piped up and said "hey Ja-Jab-Jabdon you cannot into the forest at night". In which he replied "I have slain dragons and destroyed daedra, both with my bare hands you think a forest scares me". Twilight burst into laughter and chuckled "nobody could slay a dragon with the greatest weaponry known to pony. At which he replied "show to the nearest dragon". Twilight saw rage and hatred in his eyes and immediately stopped laughing and muttered you cannot be serious, well luckily there are no dragons in Equestria she nervously laughed looking up at a smoking mountain. Jabdon looked up at the mountain then shouted "bingo" after that he shouted in dragon tongue, for he had practised to speak in the tongue of the dragon in conversation for a number of years up at high Hrothgar, at the top of his voice something along the lines of "oh ancient one it is I the dragonborn and I challenge you to a fight to the death, if you decline you will be frowned upon by your father Akintosh the dragon god, do you accept. A loud roar came from the crevice as the winged beast set down in front of Jabdon. Twilight had hidden behind a bush in hope that the Dragon would not see her. The only problem was her friend's Rainbow Dash and Applejack had heard the loud roar and was worried about twilight as soon as twilight caught glimpse of her two friends she signalled them over by casting a spell which made her horn illuminate luckily they saw the horn they walked over to twilight when they got to her she told them to follow her they did just that until she moved the bush to see Jabdon fighting the dragon they watched in horror as Jabdon was tail whipped by the dragon onto the ground. Twilight and applejack looked away while Rainbow Dash was watching waiting to see what will happen next, when it all looked like it was over for Jabdon he let out a scream, no it was a shout which sounded like he said 'Fus Ro Dah'. The dragon fell onto his back after that Jabdon had landed the finishing blow as he plunged charlotte into the dragon's throat at that point Dash started shouting "he did it, he killed the dragon" A.J and Twilight looked back and watched in shock as they saw a bright come out of the dragon and looked as if Jabdon was Absorbing it. After this they looked back at the dragon and saw it was just a skeleton. Twilight ran out towards Jabdon and sadly said "you killed the dragon but it is impossible no pony has ever slain a dragon before"


End file.
